haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tavisource
Welcome Hi, welcome to Haruhi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Haruhi Suzumiya (Character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Falzar300 (Talk) 02:08, June 5, 2009 Hey thanks for your huge interest in the Haruhi Wiki, this wiki's gonna become bigger soon thanks to the new episodes of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and more fans will most likely be interested and join and edit lots more, oh and about those pics ya told me ta delete could ya explain ta me how ta do that, the thing is this foolish user named misealdavid or somethin came and deleted the whole main page and tried ta turn it to a Naruto Wiki in spanish or somethin, so I blocked him from the wiki for a month or 3, so its gonna be a problem when he returns again, so can ya help me with that!!!^_^lol -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 5, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot bro, your support means alot, and dont worry about that guy, hes been blocked for 3 months, he wont be a problem for quite awhile, and thanks for the advice, Im counting on ya bro!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 5, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ I guess I'll make ya an admin then, but can ya do me a favor, can ya go look for Merrystar for me shes an admin and I need all the help I can get, oh and I have turned ya into an admin, and can ya show somethin that explains everything about signatures too please, by the way is it possible for that whenever someone goes to the wiki music starts playing, your such a big help!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot, I can see your workin hard ta improve the Haruhi Wiki huh, so I see your the one responsible for the Sprites on Bulbapedia huh, cool I love that wiki, how come ya dont join the Pokemongts.com website, Im a memeber there maybe ya could help them with da sprites they use for pokemon and stuff, by the way, I was thinkin ya know how on the Bleach Wiki they do that featured article of the month thing and they vote and stuff, ya think ya can help me do somethin similar to that, ta make this site more exciting, what do ya say!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ :Yeah, I'm the leader of the Custom Sprites project. I never heard of Pokemongts...so is it just kinda like a forum? Oh...featured article? Sure...what do you mean by voting? You mean polls on the main page?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 00:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah it s like a forum, but it can be real fun!!! Its good, but could the main page be exactly like the one on the Bleach Wiki, but the votings for the featured article of the month like there too!!!-- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Your right, that wouldnt be to nice. Okay, what would be cool is to leave everything how it I had it originally, but where the featured article section is to turn inta what I told ya, would that work without messing the mainpage up too much cause I like how it already looks!!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Yeah, I just want that one little change, I like how it looks, its the classic Wiki look!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Now thats what I call a main page bro, thanks alot!!!^_^ But could ya take the bold font off, and just leave that for the headings and titles, its kinda weird lookin like that with all those bold letters, but wow though, thanks again, ya are truly dedicated to da Haruhi Wiki!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Nah, its okay Tavis, ya have done a great job already, you should be proud of yourself, you are the first person other than me ta contribute this much to the site, thank you very much, keep it up bro!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Emergency Alert What are ya sure, how do ya know!!! If this is true Im issuing an Emergency Alert, how did this happen!!! Please is there anything ya can do ta attract back the users, please Im beggin ya, just when this wiki startin ta grow this happens, can ya give me the link to that rival site!!! This is an Emergency, please warn the remaining users, and try ta keep them here!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 10, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Operation Revival Okay, sorry about that, I just got worried about that, I really do care alot about this Wiki, and Ive tried contacting Merrystar, but shes vanished or somethin, okay I'll try ta scatter the word on the Haruhi Wiki!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 08:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) --> -Falzar300^_^ Help Please^_^ Hey ya know how on the adress bar some wikis have w next to the url adress and others have there own pic there, like the Naruto Wiki, how do I do that for the Haruhi Wiki!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 09:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) -> -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot!!!^_^ Thanks alot bro, this should make the channel have a more proffesinal appearance, thanks so much!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 23:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC)> Awesome!!! Cool, but why not leave the episode page the way it is, its from Wikipedia after all, and its pretty accurate, oh and I went ta google and promoted the Haruhi Wiki. Oh and Im trying to appply for the Wikia Spotlight, check it out!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_talk:Spotlights Im sorry!!! Im sorry bro, its just, this is the only Wiki Ive ever had, before ya came I did almost everything here including putting the skin and logo, I had nobody ta help but merrystar, thats why I have so many probs, please forgive me bro, the person who originally founded this Wiki left everything empty, she only put up the Haruhi Character Page!!!>_< Falzar300 (Talk) 04:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Okay^_^ Take a break, ya deserve it dont worry, this plenty of time ta improve this Wiki bro, I man its been this way for like a Year, whats a few more days, huh!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 04:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Logo Hey bro could ya change the Logo back to the original one, thats the official logo for this wiki, leave it as it is please^_^!!! Falzar300 (Talk) 06:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Sorry ^_^ Sorry, its just this one is the one that shows on all advertisement and its like the signature logo ta me, ya understand right!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Whoops...Mistake^_^ Sorry it was a mistake, I was trying ta change the logo back!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Episodes I fixed up the episodes, so check it out if ya want, and good night bro!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> anonymous users anonymous users should be able to edit the wiki now. -- Wendy (talk) 19:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Ya got it bro, but let me finish a few Poke battles online first, if ya ever wanna battle with Platinum let me know!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 11:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> No prob!!! Sure thing bra!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Check these out!!!^_^ How do the one bigger ones look, this way there can be more than one pic on each episode page!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Awesome My goodness just from seeing how skilled ya are I can tell youve been doin this for a long time, I only started doing this like agust last year!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 03:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Tittle Card???? Tittle can.... can ya explain!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 03:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Kay!!!^_^ Where do I go to see my upload pics ta fix them again!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> .png??? How do I upload as .png!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 04:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Nope!!! Nope, sorry what do I do then!!! >_< Falzar300 (Talk) 04:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Alrighty Kiddo!!!^_^ Okay ones been uploaded, now explain the rest!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 04:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Yo!!! Sorry ta ask, but how do I create a new page again!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 05:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Amazing!!! This is absolutely amazing, Ive never seen that before, great job, amazing your the coolest!!!^_^ Hey by the way I started doing what ya told me for one of the pics, tell me if Ive done it right so far!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 05:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Someday in the Rain I think that the episode someday in the rain is missing!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 05:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Welcome message Hey -- I just noticed you were changing the welcome message left by the wikia welcome tool earlier; if you would like to customize the message the tool leaves so you don't have to do that you can. There is a guide here. -- Wendy (talk) 18:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey, sorry Ive been gone so long. Oh great job excellent work, the wikis never looked better. Oh and sure I'll give ya that position, think of it as a reward, I guess. I have great trust in ya, I only give that ta well trusted users, dont let me down kiddo!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 01:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC)> Founder!!! I would never have imagined this wiki could grow so much, when I first found it, well it was sad. I tried my best and now you came along and well look at it, thank you my friend, you deserve your new position for improving it this much, that ya do, I trust ya very much with it!!! Oh by the way as soon as this wikis ready ta be put up for wiki spotlight, let me know, it should be getting there soon, but for now Im gonna look and think for other ways to improve this wiki, as the founder I wont let it down like the first one!!!^_- Falzar300 (Talk) 03:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC)> Episode I see ya made a page for the new episode "Endless Eights", I know some info since I watched it but I see ya used it, awesome job, and about the manga how do I start!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 01:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC)> Any idea... Do you have any idea how to fix a title? I noticed that the episode "The Day of Sagittarius" was listed under "Wanted Pages", but there's already a page for it with the wrong title ("The Day of the Sagittarius"). If I have to make an entirely new page I will (I was gonna go through and flesh out the episode pages anyway) but since it's already there... Any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated! Colinlouis1 01:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Manga!!! But I never read the manga, any ideas!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC)> Okay!!! Okay, message me the instruction later then, night!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC)> Whats goin on? Hey bro^_^, what happened to the wiki, the logos gone, the background also gone and the pci ture on the main page gone too, any idea ta whats goin on!!! Falzar300 (Talk) 05:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC)> Wait a minute? I didnt put it in three times, I know I didnt. Falzar300 (Talk) 05:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC)> Voice Actors!!!^_^ Hey I'll take care of the Voice Actors, kay kiddo!!!^_^Falzar300 (Talk) 05:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC)> Nice!!!^_^ Cool, I'll get right on it kiddo!!!^_^Falzar300 (Talk) 02:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Mikuru??? I did do mikurus jap voice actor, Im just missing yukis, see:http://haruhi.wikia.com/wiki/Y%C5%ABko_Got%C5%8D Falzar300 (Talk) 02:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Kay!!!^_^ Kay I'll give him a great welcome!!!^_^ Oh and I think Im starting ta get the hang of the editing, Im starting ta learn more thanks alot buddy for teaching me some!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 02:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Cool!!! Hey should I make him an admin?^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 02:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Nice!!! This way we have more experienced admins ta help out and keep vadelism under control too, incase any does come up!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 02:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Idea!!!^_^ Hey why dont we have all the admins and other high positions have tabs on there page indicating what they are, like on my user page, so people know who ta go ta^_^. Falzar300 (Talk) 02:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> ???? How do I acivate mine? I tried!!! I tried that but it wont work, when ya have time can ya look inta it>_<, oh and I finished doing the page for Yuki's Jap voice actor too.^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 21:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> ^_^ If ya want call me Noel, thats my real name buddy, if not call me ichigo!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 04:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC)> Awesome!!! Thank goddness, I didnt know the rules before, I wouldve been real sad, cause I love Pokemon alot, Ive been a fan since like 1998, its always been real important ta me!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 04:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC)> Tragic That sorta sounds tragic, but maybe ya can try again, I mean new users will most likely start showing up there now that other games like Heart Gold and Soul Silver are coming out, and remember they will probably go there for item and pokemon evolution info, I used it alot for Platinum, I wouldve used it for my other game but I didnt know it existed, ya should try out again for Admin, Id vote for ya buddy!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 05:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC)> SpotLight!!! So is the The Haruhi Wiki ready for the spatlight yet, oh and when it is I wanna do the honors of signing in the request!!!XD Falzar300 (Talk) 05:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC)> RE:Thanks I don't know why it isn't working. o_O Soldier 1033Talk 19:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Works now. Soldier 1033Talk 19:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. ^^ Soldier 1033Talk 19:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah but who cares, I mean your admin here and on many wikis already, you dont need them, and besides your already a really important part ta wikis, like this for example!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 23:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC)> Legit??? How do ya know if a Pokemon's legit? I have some hacked Pokemon but... Just ta make sure one day!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 00:19, 26 June 2009 (UTC)> Battle Frontier!!! No I did the Battle Frontier on my own, its been tough doing four of them, I was even able ta beat the Battle Tower, the toughest one, I just need the Battle Factory, which is sorta tough!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 12:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC)> This might help!!!^_^ Look up this Battle Video, it's me battling Palmer, heres the code:39-33123-20127, this should give ya tips on how ta beat him, check it out and tell me what ya think!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 19:31, 27 June 2009 (UTC)> Anti-SOS-dan pictures? Where did you get the photos for Suou Kuyoh, Sasaki, Fujiwara, and Tachibana Kyouko? I can't find them anywhere! Only dead fish go with the flow. 15:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Oops! Thanks for informing me. And I'm just trying to help xD Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Light novel help I've finished writing summaries for the light novels and am now restructuring the character pages to follow their progress in the novels. Is there any other way I can help? I'm all here to do anything. :-) Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks^_^ Thanks, and sorry about that!!!^_^Falzar300 (Talk) 04:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC)> Reply Thanks. I've already gotten some experience on DigimonWiki, so I'm sure it'll work out. Thank you all. And you're right, I was expecting to have to work a little harder...xD Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide I don't want to offend with this (and it is going to come off as a bit arrogant), but I don't think you get how Wiki's are supposed to work. Wiki's are supposed to be designed so that someone with little knowledge of a particular subject can come and get information. You seem to to think that the episode guide (which lists the episodes in chronological order, states what "season" they belong to, and has a little bit explaining how originally the episodes were shown out of order) is "not needed" because we have two links which lead to category pages which already list the episodes (which are arranged in alphabetical order but give no actual indication of which episode comes where either chronologically or in the original broadcast, and the page for season 2 also lists the episodes from the first season, making it even more confusing!). I am going to revert the edit, because the episode guide is much more useful than linking to two category pages. --Fantomas 12:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :But that is also unnecessarily complicated. What would be the point of linking to another page when you could just have it all on one page? It makes it much easier for everyone involved. And seeing as how you flaunted your ego about, i've been the head admin of the Metal Gear Wiki for close to four years now, so I know what I'm talking about. In the end it is your decision, but I just think my way is much easier and much simpler than both the way we have it now, and the way you wish to set it up. --Fantomas 20:27, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but it is the point of the page. The page is about the anime, and most people would expect it to list the episodes of the anime. You are being surprisingly unreasonable about this. The page isn't even that long to begin with, so saying it would make it "unnecessarily long" is absurd. --Fantomas 21:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for ignoring the point of my last post. I now see that you are simply incredibly stubborn. I'm only trying to help here, buddy. --Fantomas 23:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ages It's awkward for me to read that Haruhi-tachi consists of 17-year-olds...They're in their first year of high school, so it's weird for them all to be 17 (Japanese high school usually starts with age 15). I mean, in Lucky Star Konata was 17 in her THIRD year of high school...Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:09, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Years http://haruhi.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tsuruya&diff=4038&oldid=4037 How do you know Tsuruya is born in 1993? And how do you know that the story is happening in 2010-2011? (Tanabata, Haruhi Suzumiya, etc.) --에멜무지로 19:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) FAIL Fail, remember to Categorise pages. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 19:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Featured media - August/September How about the ending to Endless Eight? It chronologically works, and aren't we all relieved it's over? Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh no, I didn't mean now, I meant on the 25th. xD Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) A reply ...ohgog thank you! Really? Hm...*makes plans to beat that* Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:34, September 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Um.. I think you should go back and re-read what I wrote. I was saying that because there are 28 episodes, The Sigh Part 5 will be the last new episode because there are still four more old episodes to show. I went on to say that the only way there could be more new episodes was if they drop one of the older episodes and show a new one in it's place. --Fantomas 19:33, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Halloween? Hm...I'd reccommend using a CSS template...Just replace the red with orange and black. Leave the SOS logo though. Only dead fish go with the flow. 21:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) How to become an administrator? I love the Haruhi series so much...how can I be an administrator of this site? Can you help? SELECT? 17:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers for volume 10 hey, just wanna put this here for users of this wikia to see. spoilers for volume 10. http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/5558/105xvj.jpg http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/2534/106te.jpg http://img707.imageshack.us/img707/3276/109ld.jpg Main Page Sure thing, as soon as I get access to a computer. My phone is slow with major changes, and can't access YouTube. What's the featured article? Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) New skin being imposed soon And you might want to check this out. (It's been updated since the last time you saw it.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Link colors There's a template: ColorIntLink already here that will do that for you. Check any episode or light novel page (in the previous/next area) and you'll see it in use. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) New book out: spoilers, and crazy theories It's May 25th, and The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya limited edition is available. This morning a new contributor added a theory about Fujiwara to his page. According to the poster, this is based on information from The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya. The theory was incoherent and didn't make sense, although it's possible it's accurate but just had some "adult content" added to it. The book is barely out and has yet to be translated, making it currently impossible to determine its veracity. In addition, I think the wiki needs a spoiler policy for the new book, at least until the English version is available; at least the wiki could control fanfiction masquerading as in-universe "fact" this way. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-wordmark.png I see the monobook theme looks good but most visitors will see the Oasis theme, so could you upload a ? --Sxerks 23:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Connecting Haruhi Wiki with fansite Hello Tavisource, I thought that it would be a good idea to affiliate ourselves with the Haruhi Suzumiya fansite since it has many dedicated members who would be willing to participate in this Wiki, which as you said several days ago is getting a little rusty. I would be willing to coordinate the connection if you guys are too busy. Any thoughts? Thanks--(Wking 21:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC)) Layout Hi Tavisource, Noticed that the wiki's design is a little bland. Was thinking of creating new wordmark, adding picture banners, and choosing a new color scheme. These features are locked to normal users like myself. Where can I apply to be an admin? This would make the formatting process much easier. Thanks, (Wking 03:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC)) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Administration Issues In May 2011, the main page was changed to have dark red text on a black background. There have been two sets of complaints about the text since then, but there's been no significant response from you or other administrators. Several times the text was changed to white (or the background to white), but each time the changes were reverted. Recently a Wikia helper changed the main page to suit the new ad format. He left a message on your talk page (which naturally gives a notification if you visit any Wikia wiki). This prompted you to make your first edit in two months; you completely reverted the change (both the change so ads won't mess up the page and also the text issues). Several users have offered to redesign the main page, upload wordmarks and so forth, to no avail. Only an administrator can do so. I have come to the conclusion that this wiki needs more active administration. According to the Wikia guidelines, if a wiki hasn't had administrator edits in two months, it can go up for adoption. It's best to clear up such issues before that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Tavisource, you need to realize that most, if not all of the ~500 people visiting this wiki every day, do not see it in monobook as you do. The wikia theme and wordmark need to be updated.--Sxerks 02:16, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Instructions for half those changes can be found here. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Images That was a LOT of deleted images. What was going on there? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I see. Several were redirects though, and I had to restore those. (Otherwise articles are missing images that should be there.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) CoolPikachu Hi. I removed the rights for you. -- Wendy (talk) 22:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Promotion Thanks for the headsup. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of lingual page There's actually no need to delete it. It'll let viewers see the SOS Brigade in multilingual.Nkqdotaku96 (talk) 07:51, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Nkqdotaku96 Magazine category I've made a category for the two theatre articles. Are there any others we should be discussing? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC)